This Years Love
by Tunestomylife
Summary: Bella makes the transition to Forks. Same characters as in Twilight with just a different edge and different story.
1. Chapter 1

I shifted uncomfortably in the plastic seat waiting for Charlie to arrive. I just landed in Seattle before making the trip down to Forks to come stay with Dad for a while, giving my mom some time to just "be."

I rolled my eyes thinking of Renee, she'd recently decided to travel the world with her soon to be husband Phil, wanting to "find herself," I tried to tell her that I think it's a bit past her time for that, she wouldn't hear of it though, moaning on about how her free spirit just couldn't be contained anymore with the restrictions of life, that's where I filled in the dots of the restrictions being me. I pretended to nod my head acting as if everything she was saying made complete and total sense, like how she was going to come by the money to fund this little adventure of hers. Mom was by no means wealthy, she switched jobs almost every month, always looking for something new and barely had anything saved up after I made sure the bills and food was covered. Phil wasn't much of a money person either from what I'd gathered, more like a lost spirit, he'd been around from what I heard down at the store from the gossipy mothers, but mom wouldn't hear of it, she fell for him and that was that.

The sliding doors pulled me back to the airport as I watched Charlie, decked out in police attire, survey the area for me, reaching up to tug on the ends of his mustache a sign of his nerves.

Picking up my backpack and luggage I made my way over, "hey dad," my voice barely above a whisper as I took him in up close. His usually short dark hair was a bit longer and had some streaks of grey coming in, he also looked as though he'd gained a few pounds as well from last summer when I saw him.

"Hey sport," he went in to give me an awkward punch as I was leaning in for a hug, both of us trying to reposition our bodies midway and ending up in a side hug. I was tense to say the least, not ready for an entire year filled with awkward chit chat.

"Here let me help you with these," I handed him a duffle filled with my books and music trying not to smirk when he winced at the weight. "What on earth do you have in here?"

I chuckled lightly as he hobbled towards the door carrying the straps with both hands and tossing it into the trunk of his cruiser, "just a few books and some cds." He took my other stuff from my hands and tossed it in as well before we both hopped in and made our way to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie pulled the cruiser into the gravel drive way and parked. We hadn't talked much on the way home, just the usual "how have you been" and such. So when he turned to me before just heading out of the car I knew something was coming.

"I uh.." Charlie reached up and scratched the stubble on his chin, "look kid," I turned my body so I was a bit more comfortable, although with the stuttering and scratching I was sure I'd be old and grey by the time Charlie spit it all out.

"I talked to Renee, and I uh.. well I know this can't be easy on you and I well.. I think.. no I mean we should.."

I grimaced as he struggled for words, "look Ch-dad," unbuckling my seatbelt I turned fully, "you don't need to say anything at all, I'll do my part help out," I reached over and pat his belly, "maybe even cook a little but only if you're super nice and pack my lunch each day." That earned a chuckle and sighed in relief as some of the tension was let out through the cracked window.

"Sure sure kid, listen in all seriousness, I don't want this year to be painful, I'm happy you're here and I want you to be happy too."

I nodded my head in mock agreement doubting anything in this town could make me happy besides the 'Thanks for visiting' sign on my way out.

"So, uh.. I'm not sure if you remember Billy.." the jump from happy to billy through me off so my look of confusion must have been enough for Charlie to clarify, "he lives up on the rez," still nothing dad looks like you're going o for 2.

"Umm.. maybe?" I responded, though even to my own ears it sounded doused in doubt.

"You used to play with his kid, Jacob Black" I shook my head, "you know the one who used to eat the mud," I had a brief memory of a dark skinned long haired boy chowing down on mud as I watched astonished at his ability to keep it all down.

"Oh! Right Jacob! I remember now, how is he?"

"Still eating dirt from what I hear from Billy, anyways he's into cars and bikes now and he just fixed up an old red truck and Billy was saying how he can't seem to get it off his hands so I offered."

"Offered what?"

"To get the truck," Charlie rolled his eyes at me.

"Oooookay," whop-de-doo Charlie's getting a truck someone ring the parade.

"Anyways I think they're gonna drop it off sometime tomorrow and probably stay for supper that way you and Jake can go over some of the things about the truck."

"Sure I guess, but wouldn't you want to be the one to go over stuff about the truck, I'm not sure what good telling me will do?" I eyed Charlie warily, thinking he might be losing it in his old age if he thinks I'm gonna be doing any sort of maintenance on his car. Cars really aren't my thing.

"I mean I guess if you want me to listen too I could, but you should pay close attention to everything he says."

"What? Why on earth would I care about the finer details of your truck?"

"My truck?"

"For another thing, you should know that I'm not really and hands on kinda girl, I mean sure I know how to hammer a nail and stuff.. although there was this one time where I accidentally hit my thumb but that wasn't really my fault the time I dropped the hammer on my foot though well that was most likely entirely my fault but that's besides the point.."

"Bella!" Charlie bellowed startling me right out of my seat making me hit my head on the ceiling.  
"Jeez dad, no need to wake the neighborhood," I rubbed the sore spot scooting back in my seat.

"Sorry, you just wouldn't let me get a word in," so you had to scream? "The trucks not for me Bella, I'm got it for you."

He stared at me expectantly for a few moments as his words sunk in.

"Oh. OH!" I hopped up and narrowly missed hitting my head again "Oh wow! Thank you thank you thank you!" I chanted as I did a little butt dance in my chair wiggling around to some imaginary celebratory music in my head.

"No problem kiddo," he chuckled finally getting out of the car. I followed behind him grabbing a couple of my bags as we headed upstairs to unload.

The following day I was up before the sun, making eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes, I wasn't really sure what time Billy and Jake would be heading over but I figured they'd be hungry when they arrived.

I thought back to the night before, the surprise of getting a new car, on top of my newly decorated room. Decorated may be too heavy a word, especially since all that was really new was the purple bedspread, curtains and desk. The old computer, rocking chair and dressers were the same as they'd always been, maybe a little worse for ware.

"What's all this?"

I turned to see Charlie in his old flannel shirt and jeans staring at the table like it were a fairytale.

"Food. Sometimes people eat it.."

"No, I've gotten past that part of what it is, why is it here?"

"To eat?"

"Oh."

"I mean if you'd rather me pull out some cardboard or something I suppose you could eat that instead.."

"Okay Bella."

"Although I'm not sure the exact nutritional value would be.."

"I'm sitting now."

"Would you like some orange juice? Coffee? Or just some oil from the car? I won't put it in one of the nice glasses, I'll save that for Jake's mud later on."

"Have you always been this sarcastic?"

"Mom says I was infected at an early age and haven't been able to stop since."

I grinned bringing over a mug of coffee and a glass of OJ and sitting down opposite of Charlie.

"Lucky me." He grumbled.

"Sounds like someone isn't a morning person," I laughed digging in to the food laid out in front of me.

Something cold hit me in the forehead and I looked up to see Charlie's triumphant grin as he cleaned syrup off his fork.

"You know that could be an arrest able offense, assaulting an unarmed girl like that."

Charlie guffawed, "well I happen to be in good favor with the chief of police here, I think I'd get off easy."

I laughed along with him as we finished eating and I cleaned up the dishes before anxiously waiting the arrival of the Black's.


End file.
